Single-sideband (SSB) transmitters are well known in the art and broadly used in radio frequency (RF) communications systems. (See, e.g., Behzad Razavi, “RF Microelectronics,” 2nd ed., Prentice Hall, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.) These SSB transmitters typically process band-limited and continuous-time signals, often considered “traditional” signals. Class-S power amplifiers, on the other hand, are typically driven by wide-band and sampled-data digital bitstreams. The output of an ideal class-S amplifier converts the digital bitstream into an analog signal.